


Tragic

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: I just wanna say today I had a dream where I was dating someone then they said that Mika was ugly and Fine was better than Valkyrie and I dumped them and now that I think about it,, im screming





	

Dezy had a bf/gf that she loved very much.  
  
However.  
  
One day.  
  
Dezy showed her bf/gf a very bad and cursed idol game.  
  
That idol game was called Ensemble Stars.  
  
After a week of playing the game Dezy's gf/bf looked her in the eye and said.  
  
"I think Mika is ugly. Fine is  sooooo much better than Valkyrie. Eichi and Tori are my best boys and Wataru Hibiki is my husbando."  
  
They said.  
  
Dezy cried.  
  
Mika was her best boy.  
  
And her bf/gf hated him.  
  
She felt so attacked.  
  
After that she dumped them.  
  
And was now single because her bf/gf had shit taste in idol boys.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
